


Afterglow

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63371106959/imagine-your-otp-lying-next-to-each-other-in-bed">imagineyourotp</a>:</p><p>Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

They held hands.

"Newton, I’ve never said such things."

"Never?"

"No."

"Not even in your head?"

"Perhaps they crossed my mind, but…not in this great detail or fully formed sentences."

"They were fantastic, dude. You know some pretty filthy language."

"The most disturbing thing is that I don’t know where I picked it up."

"Porn, maybe?"

"Certainly not!"

"Well, you could have a career in that industry."

"Please, I would never join that ‘profession’."

"Man, people are missing out."

"You said a few choice words yourself."

"Yeah," Newton said with a smirk. "And you earned a new nickname.  _'Bigboy.'_ ”

"You are  _never_  to refer to me in that way in front of others.”

"Hey! It was a compliment. And it’s better than ‘Dr. Grumpy-Pants.’ Don’t you want people to know about your non-scientific ‘endowments’?"

"It’s no one’s business."

"I think it became everyone’s business when you called out my name at the top of your voice."

"I was not the one who ordered me to "pound" you. I’m certain that was loud enough to raise a Kaiju from the dead."

"You were the one who sucked on my earlobe and held my legs apart….Hey, you’re blushing!"

"I was rather provoked when you told me…"

"How big you are?"

"Newton, please stop."

"You asked me to repeat the compliment, dude, don’t deny it."

"Alright, so perhaps I am a little less reserved in bed than it would seem based on my professional demeanor." 

"Says the guy who bit the inside of my thighs and then actually snarled. How did you learn to do that, anyway?"

"One does not learn to do that. I presume it is an automatic function."

"Well, you didn’t phone it in, that’s for sure. ‘Doctor Hermann ‘the panther’ Gottlieb." Hermann fought a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/102234431088/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-lying-next-to)


End file.
